Midnight Hyms
by LadyOfDust
Summary: Una colección de pequeños one-shots (drabbles) de NejiTen - 13. Ice Skating
1. Come here and make me

_Aquí comienzan los drabbles de NejiTen -yey-_

 _ **Nota 1:**_ _Los drabbles están basados en memes que me he encontrado en tumblr, pueden visitar mi tumblr para ver la lista correspondiente (:_

 _ **Nota 2:**_ _Espero que les guste mucho. Lamento que solamente esten en español._

 _Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _01\. Come here and make me_

TenTen estaba enojada.

Y aquella palabra era demasiado corta para el temperamento de la maestra de las armas. Neji lo sabía. También sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo para que el enojo se le pasara y volviera a la normalidad, pero… ¿cuánto tiempo más? Habían pasado dos semanas desde las preliminares de los exámenes Chunin y TenTen parecía más enojada, triste y deprimida que siempre. Neji no era una persona como Maito Gai que se la pasaba hablando de esfuerzo y Lee, aun estando mal herido en el hospital, le daban ánimo. Ante su derrota, Neji solamente le había dicho que era su destino.Y ahora TenTen no hablaba con ninguno de los tres. Su enojo era aterrador y Neji se imaginaba que era porque intentaba ocultar su tristeza con enojo. Le parecía sorprendente de igual manera, lo muy enojada que estaba.

Aquel día se cumplían los diecisiete días desde las preliminares del examen Chunin y Neji había decidido que le había dado demasiado tiempo y espacio.

TenTen era probablemente la única persona en el mundo con la que el destino se sentía bien, no dolí ó la puerta del apartamento de su amiga —la palabra casi le dolió— y al recibir ninguna respuesta, suspiró. Sabía que estaba ahí dentro, ni siquiera necesitaba activar el byakugan para comprobarlo.

—TenTen, vamos a entrenar—le dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que ella pudiera escucharle. Era un apartamento pequeño después de todo.

—No quiero—dijo la voz de TenTen desde la lejanía. Neji volvió a suspirar. Aquella chica era un caso perdido, pero era _su_ caso de todas maneras.

—Vamos a entrenar. —insistió.

—Ven aquí y oblígame—respondió instantáneamente con un tono de reto en la voz. Sonaba como si quisiera arrancarle la oreja con la boca.

Neji negó con la cabeza, preguntándose qué era lo que ella tenía que le obligaba a hacer esas abrió la puerta y pudo escuchar un jadeo de sorpresa cerca de ahí. Localizó a su compañera en medio de la oscuridad, con su ropa de entrenamiento y abrazada a sí misma. Le miró intensamente con seriedad, y antes de que ella pudiera replicar, Neji la alzó y se la echo al hombro como un saco de patatas. TenTen no puso resistencia, pero si se quejó cuando el sol le pegó en la cara.

—Te detesto—le susurró ella, pero con una sonrisa débil en el rostro.

—Lo sé—se limitó a responder Neji, mientras caminaba con su compañera hacia el campo de entrenamiento.


	2. Please don't leave me

**Nota 1:** Los drabbles están basados en memes que he encontrado en tumblr.

 **Nota 2:** Espero que les guste 3 Se aprecian los reviews.

 **Nota 3:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 _02\. Please don't leave me._

La primera cosa de la Neji Hyuuga fue consciente después de pasar varios días en coma, fue el suave aroma a sandía del perfume que su compañera de equipo solía utilizar. Estaba acostumbrado a aquel fresco olor, al entrenar todos los días con ella.

Pensó que no podía haber nada más relajante que aquello y ni siquiera tenía que abrir los ojos para sentir la presencia de TenTen junto a su camilla. Neji siempre había sido capaz de relajarse ante la presencia de la morena, era simple hacerlo. Ella no amenazaba su tranquilidad, como su otro compañero y maestro.

Neji más de una vez pensaba en lo que sería el equipo Gai sin TenTen, en lo que sería de él sin ella. Y la respuesta a la que concluía era que se volvería loco. TenTen no era ruidosa, pero tampoco era una tumba como él. No era hiperactiva pero tampoco era perezosa. No era aburrida pero tampoco molesta. Era el balance perfecto para aquel equipo constituido por solamente extremos.

—¿Quieres un poco de fruta? —preguntó ella después de un rato.

Neji volvió la mirada para encontrarse con su compañera, sentada tranquilamente en la silla junto a su camilla. Ella tenía un par de puntos en el lado derecho de la cabeza y unas cuantas curas en la cara. También notó que llevaba ropa de hospital.

—No—respondió él. Ella río y siguió partiendo las frutas con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco, Neji recordó lo sucedido en su última misión. El equipo Gai –Neji, Lee y TenTen –habían sido asignados con otro ninja para hacer de guardaespaldas de una familia adinerada del país del Fuego. Pero el otro ninja que fue asignado con ellos resultó ser un traidor y los llevó hacia una trampa. Todos habían salido mal heridos, unos más que otros. Fueron encontrados los tres inconscientes por unos AMBU que merodeaban por ahí.

—¿Cómo está Lee? —preguntó para romper el silencio.

—Está bien. En estos momentos debe estar entrenando con Gai –sensei —le explicó la muchacha que al ver a su compañero intentar sentarse en la cama, lo ayudó. Neji tenía las mejillas coloradas.

Y otro silencio más. Quizás eso era lo fascinante entre ellos dos, los silencios. No eran incómodos, eran naturales. Era como si no necesitaran de las palabras para entenderse.

—¿Y tú, cómo estás? —volvió a preguntar Neji después de un rato. Le miró con curiosidad. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa llena de dulzura, que solamente hizo que el sonrojo creciera más en las mejillas y orejas del genio Hyuuga.

—Sí, también estoy bien. Aunque Tsunade-sama me aconsejó descansar por un par de días, por mi tobillo—señaló el torniquete que tenía en la pierna derecha y le guiñó un ojo. Neji sonrió también.

El tiempo pasó, y pudieron haber transcurrido cinco horas que a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Comieron frutas y hablaban de vez en cuando. Fue cuando no había ni una sola fruta en el plato de TenTen que ella se levantó.

—Debes descansar—le dijo. —Vendré mañana, si gustas—añadió.

Pero Neji no quería quedarse solo, especialmente sin nada que hacer. Por lo que simplemente agarró el dedo meñique de TenTen con suavidad y miró el piso. _Por favor, no me dejes_ , intentaba decir. Y como si ella le leyera la mente, sonrió y se inclinó para besar la frente vendada del Hyuuga y después se volvió a sentar en la silla, con la misma sonrisa cálida y llena de paciencia que reservaba solamente para Neji.


	3. Wait a minute Are you jealous?

**Nota 1:** Los drabbles están basados en unos memes que he encontrado en tumblr. Pueden mandarme un mensaje y con gusto les habilito la dirección ^^

 **Nota 2:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 _03\. Wait a minute. Are you jealous?_

Neji jamás se había dado cuenta de lo popular que era TenTen, especialmente entre los hombres. Era cierto que no era una reina de belleza, como Ino, pero tenía la mayoría de cualidades que los hombres buscaban en una mujer, o al menos superficialmente. Ella siempre mostraba fortaleza, bondad, inteligencia y solidaridad cuando la conocías, y era fácil sentirse impresionado por su habilidad como kunoichi, por su fortaleza y de lo agradable que podía llegar a ser.

Era raro que Hyuuga Neji bajara la guardia durante una misión, pero en esos momentos podrían sufrir de una emboscada y Neji no lo notaría. Estaba demasiado concentrado mirando la espalda de su compañera que iba un par de metros frente a él.

La formación básica del equipo Gai en misiones de escolta era básica, pero efectiva. Al frente, Gai-sensei. En el medio, TenTen y Lee con el cliente y Neji atrás, por su visión. El problema que tenía en esos momentos con ir atrás, era que tenía que ver a su cliente intentar coquetear con su compañera de equipo. Era lo más molesto que había sucedido en su vida, además de Naruto.

El cliente era un hombre de unos veinte años, era un joven rico con una gran compañía en los hombros. Su padre había muerto hace poco y como era joven, muchos intentaron deshacerse de él en su viaje de negocios. Por eso estaban ahí, para proteger a ese _pequeño insecto_ , pensó Neji.

Para el joven genio era difícil saber desde cuando le molestaba tanto ver que alguien se acercara a TenTen. No solía ponerse de esa manera cuando Naruto o Kiba saltaban hacia la maestra de las armas para suplicarle que les ayudara en su entrenamiento. Supuso que era porque ellos jamás trataban a TenTen de la misma manera en la que aquel _insecto_ la trataba, como una muñeca.

En el camino solamente se escuchaban las risas de Gai-sensei, que iba adelante, conversando con los socios del _insecto_ y al mismísimo _insecto_ intentando conseguir a _su_ chica. Incluso Neji se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando de esa manera. Había sido hace relativamente poco que había notado su propia atracción hacia su compañera, cuando Hinata lo notó. Incluso Lee parecía notar lo que Neji comenzaba a sentir.

—Tú debes ser una bruja—decía aquel insecto.

—No, ¿por qué? —escuchó que TenTen preguntaba con la mirada al frente.

—Porque cada vez que te veo, todo el mundo desaparece—contestó el cliente.

Neji apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Puedo matarlo? —preguntó Neji a Lee, que se había quedado un poco atrás porque no soportaba escuchar las pobres líneas del joven rico y poderoso. Lee le miró con curiosidad.

—No, claro que no. —respondió Lee, claramente extrañado por el malhumor de Neji, que generalmente, por más odioso y molesto fuera su cliente, no perdía la paciencia y se las arreglaba para terminar bien con el trabajo. Se hicieron otros segundos de silencio. —Espera un minuto. ¿Estás celoso? —casi gritó Lee al recapacitar sobre aquello.

Lee había dejado de caminar y señaló a Neji. —¡Claro que no! No seas ridículo—contestó Neji, a pesar de que el color de sus mejillas le delataba.

Cuando volvió la vista al frente, se encontró con los ojos chocolates de TenTen, mirándole con una dulzura increíble y le sonrió, antes de volver a mirar al frente. Lee se dedicaba a parlotear sobre lo genial que sería si él y TenTen comenzaban a salir. Hablaba del amor de la juventud, pero Neji, como siempre, se dedicaba a ignorarlo.

—Dime, preciosa, ¿dolió? —Neji le escuchó decir al _insecto_.

—¿El qué? —preguntó TenTen. A Neji le gustaba pensar que había cierta irritación en la voz de la muchacha.

—Cuando caíste del cielo

—No. Pero me raspé un poco las rodillas cuando me alcé del infierno—TenTen le respondió con una sonrisa.

Neji también sonrió. Esa era _su_ chica.


	4. It could be worse

**Nota 1:** Los drabbles están basados en unos memes que he encontrado en tumblr. Pueden mandarme un mensaje y con gusto les habilito la dirección ^^

 **Nota 2:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 _004._ _"It could be worse."_

Neji sabía que aquello no estaba bien en el segundo en que se metió a la caja. Podía sentir la respiración de TenTen en su cuello y eso no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Neji intentó soportar su peso con los brazos a ambos lados de la caja de madera, para no invadir el espacio personal, pero era imposible. La caja era demasiado pequeña para dos personas.

—¿Por qué no usamos dos cajas separadas? —preguntó Neji, volviendo a mirar a su maestro.

—Porque solamente están esperando una—le explicó Gai-sensei con una sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo? —insistió. Pudo sentir que TenTen le lanzaba una mirada asesina, pero decidió no ponerle atención.

—Porque es una misión espía. Lee y yo somos el factor sorpresa—volvió a responder Gai-sensei.

Neji se dedicó a fruncir el ceño, especialmente porque él había sido el de la idea de la caja. Jamás se la hubiera ocurrido encontrarse en una situación semejante.

La misión era de rango S. Infiltrarse en una gran mansión y robar unos pergaminos prohibidos. TenTen siempre había sido más la espía del equipo Gai. Era silenciosa, precisa y mortal. Así que al enterarse que su víctima estaría esperando una caja llena de mercancía, el equipo Gai no dudo en interceptarla y poner manos a la obra. Fue Neji quien puso la idea de infiltrarse mediante la caja, pero fue Lee quién insistió en que Neji y TenTen fueran juntos. Neji jamás lo había odiado tanto.

Cuando Gai-sensei cerró la caja, Neji sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Junto a él, TenTen parecía más tranquila y serena, pero retraída. El coche de bueyes que llevaban la caja comenzó a moverse.

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro, con poco espacio entre ellos. Ella se abrazaba las piernas y le miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Tienes claustrofobia? —preguntó TenTen en tono bajo.

—No

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —preguntó ella.

— ¿El qué?

— ¿Por qué estás tan incómodo? —insistió.

Neji no supo que responder por unos segundos. Decirle que le quería no era una opción, decirle que ella le ponía nervioso tampoco.

— No importa—respondió en vez de eso.

Le vio hacer un pequeño puchero, sintiendo como su pecho se calentaba por unos segundos. Fue entonces cuando el coche dio una gran sacudida, haciendo que la caja se moviera violentamente. Tenten se resbaló, haciéndose campo bajo Neji, quién se las arregló para no aplastarla, apoyándose con los antebrazos en las paredes de la caja.

Sintió como el color de sus mejillas le traicionada, al igual que su pulso.

—Bueno… —dijo TenTen soltando una risita nerviosa. Neji notó que sus mejillas también estaban rojas y se negaba a mirarle a los ojos. —Podría ser peor—añadió, viendo el lado bueno de las cosas, como siempre.

Neji asintió con la cabeza levemente, aún demasiado concentrado en la reacción de ella que en lo demás.

Y una segunda sacudida terminó de empeorar las cosas. TenTen soltó una exclamación un tanto fuerte, y Neji tuvo que apurarse en taparle la boca con una de sus manos, haciendo que perdiera completamente el equilibrio y le cayera encima.

—L-Lo siento—se disculpó él.

Pudo sentir los labios de TenTen moverse bajo su boca, pero no pudo escuchar nada. Neji suspiró de manera pesada. Definitivamente no había sido su mejor idea.


	5. Rain

**Nota 1:** Los drabbles están basados en un post que encontré en tumblr. Pueden mandarme un mensaje y con gusto les paso el link

 **Nota 2:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota 3:** Soy basura.

 _05\. "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"_

Neji estaba ansioso de volver a casa, a Konoha. Después de tres semanas completando una misión, ansiaba volver a la mansión Hyuuga, ansiaba volver a entrenar, a comer ramen por las noches. Se podría decir que incluso extrañaba las ridículas personalidades de Rock Lee y Maito Gai. Jamás diría aquellas palabras en voz alta, claro, eran demasiado pesadas para su propio ego, y de todo el equipo Gai, no había nadie con más ego que Neji Hyuuga.

—Parece que va a llover—dijo la voz femenina de su compañera, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

TenTen iba caminando unos pasos detrás de él, por lo que tuvo que voltearse para ver a la chica mirando el cielo mientras caminaba. Neji no se quejaba de haber pasado tres semanas solamente con ella. Había sido relajante, y sumamente agradable. Pero ambos se morían por volver a Konoha, y si no se atrasaban, lo lograrían para el anochecer.

Neji imitó a TenTen, y miró el cielo. Era cierto que los tonos grisáceos y los relámpagos distantes no ayudarían a su causa si una tormenta se descargaba sobre ellos. No contestó a las palabras de ella, se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza.

Caminaron unos segundos más en silencio, hasta que la voz de TenTen volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

—¿Te gusta la lluvia, Neji? —preguntó.

Ante semejante pregunta, Neji se limitó a alzar una ceja por unos momentos, mirando a TenTen, que ahora iba caminando junto a él. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en el que aquello sucedió.

—No. —contestó. Ella no insistió más tampoco.

Neji pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo, como ella parecía algo decepcionada. Pero seguramente era su imaginación, se dijo. No pasaron ni siquiera diez minutos desde que ella había formulado la pregunta que las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre sus cabezas. En cuestión de segundos, tenían una tormenta sobre ellos. El viento era violento, los árboles se mecían de un lado a otro y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo gris.

Neji buscó con su byakugan un lugar seguro, un lugar para ocultarse de la furia de la naturaleza al menos hasta que la tormenta fuera aceptable.

—Hay una posada a unos setenta metros, vamos—dijo, mirando a TenTen con los ojos levemente entrecerrados para que ninguna gota se metiera entre los ojos.

Pero TenTen no le hizo caso, o al menos parecía haberle ignorado completamente. Neji le miró con confusión mientras ella estiraba los brazos y sonreía como una niña pequeña y las gotas impactaban su cara violentamente. Pero su rostro era tan benévolo, tan lleno de tranquilidad, que la lluvia casi parecía linda. El cabello castaño se le quedaba pegado en la frente y los mechones rebeldes en su cuello. Sus moños estaban aplastados y su cara mojada. Sus labios rojos eran la curva perfecta de su sonrisa y como su ropa estaba completamente mojada, su figura atlética también era visible.

Neji se encontró a sí mismo completamente petrificado con aquella visión. Ella se movía agraciadamente con la lluvia, como en una especie de danza.

—Podemos quedarnos y sentir la lluvia—dijo ella, al ver que Neji se había quedado donde estaba.

—Estamos en medio de una tormenta ¿y tú quieres quedarte a sentir la lluvia? —repitió Neji, alto atónito. No entendía lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica. —Estás demente

Ella parpadeó y le dedicó una gran sonrisa, acercándose cantarinamente y tomando sus manos. A pesar de que el agua que les caía encima era fría, Neji sintió como le hervía la sangre en esos momentos. Era increíble que el agua no se evaporara al tocar su piel. Se dejó dejar, sin saber muy bien que era lo que iba a suceder.

—Neji, no seas tan aguafiestas, disfruta del momento—dijo ella, inclinándose hacia adelante y balanceándose sobre sus pies.

El corazón de Neji se detuvo por unos segundos, mientras se quedaban en esa posición y el agua seguía cayendo y cayendo. TenTen le miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado y Neji no sabía qué hacer. Pero de igual manera, dio un leve apretón en las manos de la chica de manera cariñosa. Ella no se mostró sorprendida por el gesto, en vez de eso, se inclinó más hacia adelante y besó la comisura de los labios de su compañero.

—¿Te gusta la lluvia, Neji? —susurró ella en su oído después.

Neji no pudo evitar sonreír, antes de pasar un brazo por el cuello de ella, sumiéndose en un abrazo protector.

—Sí, TenTen, me gusta la lluvia


	6. No one needs to know

**Nota 1:** Los drabbles están basados en memes que he encontrado en tumblr, pueden mandarme un mensaje privado y con gusto les doy la url.

 **Nota 2** : Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota 3:** Soy una completa basura.

 _06\. "No one needs to know"_

Neji frunció el ceño cuando miró a TenTen con el rabillo del ojo dejarse caer bajo la sombra de un árbol. El muchacho desactivo el Byakugan y deshizo su posición de combate. Había notado la poca concentración por parte de su compañera durante todo el entrenamiento y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, se preocupaba. La mayoría de personas no lo sabían, pero Neji siempre había sido de las personas de que se preocupaban más de lo que deberían pero jamás lo decía. Pensaba que aquel detalle traería abajo su reputación de tranquilidad y de tomar las cosas con calma. Era cierto que solía pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría, pero cuando se trataba de personas cercanas a él, solía preocuparse de más.

Se cruzó de brazos, mientras le miraba con cuidado. Su piel morena estaba sudada gracias al entrenamiento, su cabello castaño estaba recogido en dos desastrosos moños y el flequillo se le pegaba a la frente. Pero no era eso lo que parecía extraño, era la extraña falta de motivación en los ojos de TenTen. Ella no solía ser demasiado demostrativa, como Lee, pero para Neji era fácil decir que sus ojos siempre estaban emocionados, curiosos y motivados, pero en esos momentos se veían afligidos.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Neji después de unos minutos. Ella alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos perlas de Neji con el ceño fruncido. Se las arregló para soltar una sonrisa esforzada.

—No, en realidad no. —respondió ella con simpleza antes de enderezar la espalda y volver a mirar el cielo.

—¿Estás segura? — _sabes que puedes confiar conmigo_ , intentó decir, pero su lengua se trabó cuando intentó decirlo.

Ella le miró con un poco de curiosidad, antes de asentir dudosamente con la cabeza. Neji suspiró. No tenía demasiado sentido insistir, a pesar de que sabía que era una mentira. Como aún era temprano y era costumbre llevar algo de comer después del entrenamiento, Neji se sentó junto a ella, sacando unos emparedados que había preparado en la mañana. El equipo Gai solía turnarse para llevar las comidas, y solían comer los cuatro juntos, pero aquel día Lee y Gai andaban en una misión, quedando solamente TenTen y Neji en Konoha. No era la primera vez que entrenaban solos, claro, pero si era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera. No podía decir que estaba triste, solamente parecía decepcionada.

Neji pensó que no tenía sentido insistir, y que si ella quería decirle lo que sucedía, hablaría tarde o temprano.

—Oye, Neji… ¿has besado a alguien antes? —interrumpió la voz de TenTen mientras Neji comía y con la pregunta casi se atraganta. TenTen tuvo que darle un par del palmaditas en la espalda para que no muriera.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Qué si has besado a alguien. Ya sabes, en los labios, románticamente—se explicó. Cuando Neji fijó sus ojos perla en los chocolate de ella, pudo ver un brillo expectante y el dulce color carmesí en sus mejillas. Neji no recordaba haber visto algo tan tierno.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso? —respondió Neji alzando una ceja y esforzándose por parecer más rudo de lo que era. Era fácil para ella hacer que el _cubito de hielo de Konoha_ se derritiera ante su mirada, a pesar de ser ignorante de aquello.

—Porque… —empezó ella, haciendo un puchero antes de cruzarse de brazos, intentando recapacitar sobre el tema—Ino dice que lo normal es que una chica de su primer beso antes de los once años… que a los chicos le gustan las chicas con experiencia…—dijo con vergüenza. —Pero yo no he dado mi primer beso y ya tengo quince…—terminó de decir con un suspiro dejando la idea en el aire. Suspiró de nuevo. —Es algo estúpido, lo sé—sonrió ligeramente.

Neji, en realidad, no sabía muy bien que decir. Jamás se había parado a pensar en lo importante que sería el primer beso, aquellas ideas jamás daban cabida en su mente. Pero en el fondo se sintió algo aliviado de saber que nadie había besado aquellos labios que él añoraba de vez en cuando, cuando nadie le miraba. Pero ella tenía razón, era algo estúpido, y que él le confirmara aquello seguramente no serviría de nada para animarla.

—Ya veo…—comenzó a decir él. —No, TenTen, yo tampoco he dado mi primer beso—dijo después de unos segundos, pensando que seguramente se arrepentiría de haber dicho aquello.

Ella le miró con sorpresa y Neji se sintió completamente vulnerable.

—¿Y quieres hacerlo? —insistió ella. La cara de Neji se asemejó a como cuando comió el _curry de la vida_ por primera vez. ¿Qué si él quería tener su primer beso? Por un segundo, recordó cuando ella besó la comisura de sus labios durante una tormenta. Con tan solo recordarlo, su pulso se aceleró y no pudo evitar imaginar el sabor de aquellos labios suaves de TenTen.

—Quién sabe…—respondió en vez.

Ella arrugó la nariz. Otro gesto adorable, pensó Neji.

—Eso no es un no…—dijo ella.

—Tampoco es un sí

—Mmmmm, eres tan difícil—se quejó ella, con un tono algo irritado, volviendo a hacer un puchero. Neji no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado. No era una situación en la que se hubiera imaginado, pero no era tan malo.

Neji guardó el resto de comida en la cesta y le miró con curiosidad. Era cierto que pensaba que todo aquello era su imaginación, porque TenTen comenzaba a acercarse a él, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y los ojos entrecerrados.

El genio del clan Hyuuga no supo que hacer. Se quedó quieto, esperando a que sucediera, con lo que había imaginado desde hace mucho tiempo.

No fue lo que esperó, los labios de TenTen estaban tiesos contra los suyos y ella parecía tan nerviosa… Pero Neji no lo pensó demasiado antes de sonreír sobre su boca y corresponder el gesto. Su corazón amenazaba con salir por su nariz y aún no podía creerse lo que acababa de suceder. Él y TenTen se acababan de besar. Fue un beso fugaz, duro y poco convencional a lo que él hubiera imaginado lo que sería un beso, pero fue perfecto en una única manera.

Ella le miró con vergüenza y cuando se separó, comenzando a jugar con el borde de su blusa, nerviosa.

—Nadie necesita saberlo—dijo ella. Neji le miró con cierta sorpresa.

Su felicidad era casi desbordante, y a pesar de que estaba tan nervioso como ella, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Se armó de valor antes de tomar una de las manos de ella y darle un leve y cariñoso apretón.


	7. Failed Mission

**Nota 1:** Los drabbles están basado en memes que encuentro en tumblr, pueden mandarme un mensaje y con gusto les habilito la url.

 **Nota 2:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota 3:** Estaré ausente por al menos 15 días debido a que me voy de viaje, intentaré escribir desde allá, pero en realidad lo dudo, para que no se asusten.

 _07\. "Failed mission"_

Aquella era una mala situación, Neji lo supo por la manera en la que su cuerpo se sentía exhausto, en como los pulmones le quemaban con cada respiración y en como su cabeza quería explotar debido al sobreuso del byakugan. Eran pocas veces en las que se sentía en el límite de su fuerza y esa era una de esas ocasiones.

Una misión de rango S siempre tenía dificultades, pero Neji siempre había sido capaz de anticipar el daño y saber la manera en la que saldrían victoriosos, pero esa vez fue completamente diferente. Había subestimado el poder del enemigo, y jamás se le ocurrió que su equipo se encontrara rodeado por fuerzas especiales del enemigo. Neji pudo sentir la adrenalina y el sentimiento de estar perdiendo con cada paso que daba en un mismo sitio.

A su alrededor, podía observar a Lee y TenTen luchar con todo lo que tenían. Lee parecía estar más exhausto que él, y TenTen se veía realmente herida. Neji sabía que ella se especializaba en combate de larga distancia, y a pesar de ser realmente buena en el taijutsu, se cansaba con demasiada rapidez. Neji, como líder de la misión, se sentía más preocupado por su compañera femenina que por Lee, no porque no le importara, pero porque Lee tenía mucha más stamina y tenía que admitirlo, era mucho más fuerte.

TenTen luchaba con un enemigo realmente fuerte que utilizaba el elemento de Tierra, lo que hacía que todo fuera mucho más difícil para ella, especialmente en el intentar esquivar. Neji sabía que TenTen se podía cuidar sola, más de una vez se lo había recordado ella. Recordó cuando estaban en la academia y TenTen fue la única que pudo acertar diez de diez kunais en el centro del blanco, esa fue la primera vez que TenTen venció a Neji. Recordó cuando ella había logrado evitar su ataque de las 84 palmas. Recordó su sonrisa aquel día, y a pesar de que él se sentía algo decepcionado, su sonrisa había sido hermosa.

Neji se distrajo demasiado, y no fue hasta que Tenten desvió un kunai directo a su espalda que el muchacho volvió a concentrarse. Volvió a sentir el cansancio y el sudor. Se encontró con los ojos castaños de TenTen, que le miraban con curiosidad. Él entendió a la perfección lo que ella intentaba decirle: _ten cuidado_. Neji se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y volver a la pelea. Su chakra se agotaba tan rápidamente que la vista se le nublaba.

Cuando se vio a sí mismo fuera de peligro, se volteo para mirar a Lee, que estaba tirado en el piso, pero había logrado eliminar a la amenaza. TenTen, por el otro lado, parecía estar teniendo más dificultades con el ninja que utilizaba el elemento tierra. La preocupación de Neji aumentó cuando confirmó mediante su byakugan que ella no tenía suficiente chakra como para hacer un ataque poderoso. Soltó una maldición al ver que ella caía al piso de rodillas. Neji sintió como si la vida misma se le fuera mientras corría lo más rápido posible para interponerse entre el atacante y la chica que le quitaba sueño.

TenTen había sacado una espada, y estaba lista para recibir el golpe definitivo cuando el cabello de Neji le obstaculizó la vista y no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido. La muchacha no lo pensó, cerró los ojos antes de avanzar y clavarle la espada en el pecho a su contrincante. El ninja cayó al piso, con los ojos abiertos, y para cuando TenTen se volteo, exhausta y al encontrarse con un Neji ensangrentado y pálido, su expresión fue de terror.

Neji tuvo que seguir la vista de la chica para darse cuenta que su cuerpo había sido perforado por un kunai, lo suficientemente profundo y en un punto vital como para hacer el genio Hyuuga perdiera la consciencia. Lo último que recordó fue TenTen abalanzándose sobre él para sostenerlo y el aroma de su perfume combinado con sangre.

La luz del sol molestaba sus ojos, y cuando abrió los ojos después de varios intentos, no pudo ver nada más que blanco. ¿Estaría muerto?

—Neji, haz despertado—escuchó la voz de Lee.

No, no estaba muerto. Neji recuperó la visión poco a poco y se encontró a sí mismo en la enfermería de Konoha, y el rostro de su compañero, que parecía tan feliz como siempre. A su lado, TenTen miraba con curiosidad y sus ojos chocolates expectantes.

—Buenos días—respondió Neji. Lee y TenTen sonrieron, algo aliviados. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —añadió. Ante la pregunta, Lee se calló, y Neji se obligó a mirar a TenTen, que jugó levemente con sus manos, parecía nerviosa.

—Te desmayaste… directo en mis brazos. Si querías mi atención no tendrías que haber ido a tales extremos, sabes—dijo ella, sonriendo. Lee pareció relajarse un poco ante el pequeño humor de su compañera. Neji se sonrojó violentamente.

—¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? —se quejó el muchacho. Lee y TenTen rierón.

Lee se fue al poco tiempo, después de haber ayudado a Neji a sentarse y explicarle que no debía esforzarse demasiado por sus heridas, que habían sido realmente graves. Y así fue como TenTen y Neji se quedaron solos.

—Lo lamento—dijo ella. Neji frunció el ceño, levemente.

—¿Qué? —dijo él, alzando una ceja mientras dejaba que ella peinara su cabello con delicadeza. Pudo sentir como sus manos temblaron un poco y respiraba sobre su cuello.

—La misión… falló por mi culpa ¿no? Si tan solo me hubiera quedado atrás… podría haberlos ayudado mucho más y tú no… tú no habrías salido herido—se explicó ella.

Neji se sorprendió de sentir como las manos de TenTen temblaban y vio las lágrimas de TenTen impactar sobre la blanca sábana. Era de las pocas veces que le había visto llorar y sintió un gran peso en su espalda.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No seas tonta, no fue tu culpa—dijo él, sin saber muy bien que hacer mientras ella lloraba.

—¡Pensé que habías muerto!—volvió a llorar ella.

Neji sintió un poco de lástima, mientras sonreía débilmente y alzaba una mano hasta su cabeza, donde acarició la mejilla de la muchacha, limpiando sus lágrimas y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, hasta hacer chocar su frente con la de ella y enredaba su mano vendada entre los cabellos de ella.

—Está bien, estoy bien. No tienes por qué sentirse culpable, TenTen—dijo él, con más suavidad de la que hubiera gustado admitir que había sido usada.

Neji dejó que ella llorara de alegría un poco más sobre su regazo, como una niña pequeña mientras él jugaba con sus rizos castaños.


	8. Adorable

**Nota 1:** Los drabbles en los que me baso para escribir estos one-shot son de tumblr, pueden mandarme un mensaje y con gusto les adjunto la url.

 **Nota 2:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota 3:** Este one-shot es pre-shippuden, poco después de los exámenes chunnin. PD: Soy una cursi de primera

08\. " _I can't believe you talked me into this"_

Neji estaba indignado.

Jamás había pensado o imaginado que estaría detrás de unos arbustos mirando a su compañero de equipo sentado en una banca esperando por su cita. Era ridículo, y si tenía que ser sincero, no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que hiciera Rock Lee con una chica. ¿Qué hacía ahí, entonces? Neji tuvo que volver a ver a la chica que se escondía detrás de los arbustos junto a él para entenderlo. TenTen, a diferencia del genio de ojos perla, le interesaba demasiado.

Neji y todo el mundo sabían que Lee era el mejor amigo de TenTen, algo que no podía ni se atrevería a romper nunca. Supuso que era por su naturaleza curiosa, o quizás por la desconfiada que estaba dispuesta a pasar horas sentada detrás de un arbusto lleno de insectos solamente para espiar a su mejor amigo en su primer cita.

—¿Me quieres recordar… qué hago aquí? —preguntó soltando un suspiro levemente prolongado. Neji jamás había sido una persona del todo hiperactiva, como Lee, pero estar tanto tiempo sin moverse, hacía que el cuerpo le doliera.

—Porque… Lee está en su primera cita. Tenemos que saber quién es y saber si es buena para él—dijo ella, con cierta pasión en la voz que le erizó la nuca. TenTen tenía las mejillas encendidas mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente para ver mejor.

—No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer esto—se quejó el genio.

TenTen se volteo y le miró con una sonrisa amable.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —le preguntó él.

—No, nada—respondió ella, alzando las manos en modo de defensa. Volvió a mirar al frente con una sonrisa que le inquietaba. —Es solo que pienso que te vez tierno cuando te quejas—admitió ella en voz baja y con las mejillas sonrojadas, sin dirigirle la mirada.

—¿Q-Qu..? —Neji se quejó sin palabras. _¿Tierno?_ Había escuchado a muchas chicas llamarle guapo, o temido, o frío o cualquier cosa menos aquella. De cualquier otra persona, quizás le hubiera sonado completamente ofensivo, pero quizás se debía a que TenTen era su compañera de equipo y un ser querido era casi aceptable. De igual manera, Neji no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Sintió el calor de la vergüenza subir de su cuello hasta sus orejas.

Escuchó la dulce y suave risa de TenTen y se contuvo de llevarse las manos a la cara. Era vergonzoso, sí, pero no estaba molesto.

—Ah, mira, ya llegó—dijo ella de repente. Vio como ella se inclinaba hacia adelante para mirar mejor y a pesar de que aún sentía vergüenza, la imitó.

En la misma banca que Lee se encontraba una chica igual de rara que él. Neji no podía creerlo. Era robusta, de cabello largo y negro, cejas espesas y ojos negros como el carbón. Quizás lo más curioso era su vestimenta, tenía puestos unos shorts y un top de bikini con un par de calaveras.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Neji, algo confundido. Parecía el tipo de chica que si la mirabas seguramente te arranca un diente de un solo golpe, aterradora.

—¿Qué es lo que dices? Si se ven adorables—dijo su compañera. TenTen parecía realmente emocionada con aquello y tenía una mirada soñadora mientras miraba a su mejor amigo y su cita.

—¿Adorables? Creo que tenemos conceptos muy diferentes de eso…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —preguntó TenTen con interés, y mirándole fijamente.

—Pues… sería algo, bonito. Agradable a la vista, supongo—intentó explicarse el muchacho vagamente. En realidad, era un concepto difícil para un niño de catorce años.

—Ya veo… te fijas en lo material, entonces. —resumió ella, con una sonrisa. Neji alzó una ceja.

—¿Y el tuyo? Tú concepto…—preguntó él con interés al verse completamente ofendido por sus palabras anteriores.

—Pues veras, sería la manera en la que una persona mira a la otra, en el poder de sus sentimientos—comenzó a explicar ella, pero se cayó de golpe al toparse con la mirada curiosa de su compañero y se sonrojó violentamente.

Neji no dijo nada por mucho tiempo. Se dedicaron a mirar la figura de su compañero que se alejaba junto a la figura femenina desconocida.

—Bueno, bueno… ya todo terminó—dijo ella, de repente. Se levantó soltando un suspiro de alivio y se estiró levemente. Neji le imitó, sintiéndose agradecido de que aquella pequeña tortura hubiera terminado de una vez por todas.

—Nos vemos mañana, entonces—dijo ella, girando sobre sus propios talones y dándole la espalda, dispuesta a ir hasta su apartamento.

Neji se quedó unos segundos bastante quieto, solamente mirando a su compañera alejarse. Después giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la dirección opuesta. Algún día, se dijo, le diría que su concepto perfecto de "adorable" era ella.


	9. I'll never make you cry

**Nota 1:** Primero que nada... LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, pero he entrado de nuevo a la universidad y estoy hasta la coronilla de trabajos -se mata- así que de ahora en adelante **intentaré subir un nuevo capítulo al menos cada quince días.**

 **Nota 2:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

09\. _"I promise I'll never make you cry"_

Se suponía que debía ser un día normal. Se suponía que no debía haber nada fuera su lugar. Sin embargo, todo estaba fuera de lugar. Comenzando porque se suponía que no debía nevar hasta dentro de tres semanas. Los pájaros no cantaban en su ventana y su maestro llegaba tarde para el entrenamiento. Pero eso podía llegar a ser normal de vez en cuando, pero su compañera no apareció por los campos de entrenamiento. Neji se vio obligado a preguntarle a su compañero sobre el paradero de TenTen.

Lee se dedicó a encogerse de hombros.

—No lo sé. La última vez que la vi ayer estaba completamente normal—le dijo.

Neji soltó un suspiro pesado. Esa mujer, cuando la encontrara se metería en problemas por haber faltado al entrenamiento. Si había algo en lo que Neji era insistente era el entrenamiento diario, si bien, no estaba obsesionado con el trabajo duro como Rock Lee, pensaba que el esfuerzo diario era importante a la hora de pulir sus técnicas. Neji, por ejemplo, sentía cierta satisfacción cuando le pateaba el trasero a sus compañeros de equipo, también le gustaba pensar que gracias a eso, ellos se esforzaban más y mejoraban cada día. No por nada eran llamados el mejor equipo de Konoha. Su trabajo en equipo se formaba en los entrenamientos, confiando en las habilidades que cada uno mostraba durante el tiempo diario. Así también era como conocían las debilidades de la otra persona y eran capaces de cubrir esas debilidades a la hora del combate. Por ejemplo, a pesar de haber mejorado increíblemente la debilidad de su byakugan, TenTen siempre estaba ahí para cubrirla. Era una mezcla entre conocimiento y confianza. El equipo Gai tenía las dos.

Quizás dentro del mismo equipo se conocían condenadamente bien, o el genio Hyuuga estaba siendo demasiado obvio cuando preguntó por TenTen por qué Lee dio justo en el blanco.

—¿Estás preocupado? —preguntó casi con inocencia.

Neji alzó las cejas, pero no respondió. No había necesidad de hacerlo para expresar lo obvio.

—Ella sabe cuidarse sola… además, supongo que hoy querrá estar sola—añadió Gai.

Lee asintió con la cabeza pero Neji solamente le miró con algo de confusión.

—No me digas que lo has olvidado, Neji—dijo Lee algo sorprendido. —Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres—la noticia le cayó como ácido.

No contestó, a pesar de haber querido decir que no se le había olvidado. Neji tenía una memoria increíble, pero era bueno olvidando ocasiones como aquellas. Frunció los labios antes de retirarse silenciosamente después de terminado el entrenamiento.

Neji fue hasta la casa de la castaña para darle las condolencias como era debido. Siempre que él se sentía deprimido o triste por la muerte de su padre, ella estaba ahí. No necesariamente dando palabras de aliento, o presente, pero su sonrisa cálida y su presencia eran más que suficientes. Era el momento de que él estuviera ahí para ella.

No la encontró en su casa, su byakugan no dio con señales de vida dentro de la casa. Paseo por la aldea, intentando encontrar aquellos conguitos que conocía a la perfección pero tampoco la encontró. Solamente había un lugar en toda la aldea que le faltaba por buscar.

La luz del día se escondía detrás del ocaso, dando como resultado un cielo naranja que poco a poco se iba tiñendo de negro y azul. Era el primer sitio en el que debió haber buscado, se dio cuenta cuando piso la entrada y a la lejanía una figura solitaria sentada frente a una tumba llamaba perfectamente la atención. Conforme se acercaba, podía mirar su rostro sereno y lleno de sentimientos. TenTen tenía la habilidad de poder reflejar cualquier cantidad de sensaciones mediante su rostro, era increíble, a diferencia de Neji que solamente tenía dos caras —la seria y la enojada—.

Neji jamás había visto un rostro tan destrozado como el de TenTen el año pasado. Sus padres, su única familia al ser hija única, habían muerto en medio de una misión AMBU. No había tenido cuerpos para enterrar, pero la ceremonia se practicó de igual manera. No muchos shinobis asistieron, pues eran poco conocidos, pero el dolor en la muchacha había sido inmenso. Y el dolor de TenTen era el dolor de Neji. La alegría de TenTen era la alegría de Neji. Siempre había sido así. Desde entonces, había estado algo obsesionada con convertirse en AMBU también.

—Neji…—le escuchó decir y él muchacho se dio cuenta de que el par de ojos hinchados gracias a las lágrimas le miraban de hito en hito.

Él no dijo nada, jamás había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo en casos como aquel. Pero de igual manera se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, mirando con la tumba con el rostro solemne y respetuoso. Ella le continuó mirando por al menos dos minutos antes de colapsar en llanto.

Ella escondió el rostro caliente y húmedo en su hombro. Por unos momentos dudo, pero terminó rodeando el no tan frágil cuerpo de su compañera en un abrazo. Neji no era una persona física, al menos cuando se trataba de dar cariño, pero TenTen le inspiraba a hacerlo. Había algo en ella que hacía que él la mirara como una niña frágil, que necesitaba ayuda, cuando la realidad era otra. Ella lloró en su pecho por unos cuantos minutos hasta que se le secaron los ojos. Neji no se quejó cuando ella usó su camisa de pañuelo.

—Gracias, Neji—dijo ella con la voz rota y en un susurro.

—No tienes que agradecer—

Ella sonrió débilmente.

—¿Sabes que es gracioso? —no esperó a que él respondiera. —Ellos me prometieron que no me harían llorar

Neji no dijo nada sobre la ironía del asunto, siendo ninjas y teniendo la muerte constantemente detrás. Prometer algo así era ilógico, poco racional y demasiado sentimental. Era perfecto. Neji apretó levemente los labios cuando ella se arrecostó de nuevo sobre sus hombros, pero ya no estaba llorando, simplemente miraba la tumba, intento asimilar aquello.

—TenTen… prometo que jamás de haré llorar—dijo Neji.

Ante aquello, los ojos de TenTen temblaron en sorpresa y después de unos segundos, perdida y mirando el rostro serio de Neji, soltó una sonrisa. Una de esas sonrisas tiernas que él adoraba tanto. Y sin previo aviso, sus labios se juntaron en un cálido y tierno beso.


	10. It looks good on you

**Nota 1:** De nuevo, lamento mucho la tardanza T.T La universidad apesta.

 **Nota 2:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota 3:** Estoy firmemente orgullosa de este drabble -llora-

 _10\. It looks good on you._

TenTen no había estado segura de gustar de aquel yukata cuando lo compró aquella tarde. Pero Ino había insistido en que el rosa era su color y que resaltaba su figura considerablemente. Y eso era exactamente lo que TenTen odiaba. Siempre se había sentido un poco incómoda con ropa demasiado ajustada o mostrando demasiado de su cuerpo. Ella no pensaba que estaba mal en las chicas que si les gustaba esa manera de vestir, es más, las admiraba, porque ella no era capaz de hacer misiones debido a su vergüenza. De igual manera, le hizo caso a Ino de conservar el yukata.

Esa noche no era cualquier otra noche en la aldea de la Hoja. Era el día de uno de los festivales más hermosos de todo el país del fuego. Y TenTen amaba los festivales, no había manera en la que no se perdiera aquel festival. Lo pensó cinco veces antes de decidir usar el yukata nuevo que había comprado en vez de su traje de ninja formal. Después de todo, los únicos que estaban llamados a servicio para proporcionar seguridad y vigilancia eran los AMBU.

TenTen salió de su apartamento con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate, pero le había prometido a Ino que lo usaría. Y TenTen no quería hacer enojar a Ino. Hacer enojar a Ino era como causar el apocalipsis. Ella solamente le había visto enojada una vez, y estaba segura que el mismísimo Orochimaru se hubiera orinado en sus pantalones de haber estado presente.

Su yukata era de color rosa pálido, con flores de color púrpura y el lazo de color morado oscuro. Se había deshecho de sus típicos moños en la cabeza y los reemplazo con dos colitas al lado de la cabeza. Su cabello largo le caía hasta media espalda, ondulado y recogido en las dos colitas. Era de esperarse que casi nadie le reconociera, incluso Lee, que le pasó al frente sin voltearla a ver. La joven kunoichi no sabía si debía tomar eso como algo bueno o malo.

De mal humor porque su mejor amigo le había ignorado de manera increíble, caminó hasta donde había quedado de verse con Ino y Sakura. Sonrió al ver a Hinata también, y se sorprendió cuando pudo ver a Temari. Las cuatro estaban usando yukata también y miraron a TenTen con una amplia sonrisa cuando se acercó.

—¡Lo sabía! —chilló Ino con alegría. —¡Sabía que ese yukata era perfecto para ti! Te ves tan linda… si no estuvieras saliendo con Neji seguramente iría detrás de ti—Ino le guiñó un ojo, juguetona y causando que TenTen se pusiera peor que un tomare.

—¿D-De qué estás hablando? No estoy saliendo con Neji—se defendió TenTen. Temari alzó una ceja.

—¿No? Pero si hasta yo pienso que sí—dijo la extranjera.

—Pasan mucho tiempo juntos—adjuntó Sakura. TenTen solamente sentía como el calor en todo su cuerpo aumentaba increíblemente con aquel tema.

—¡No somos nada! —casi gritó. Hinata, Sakura, Ino y Temari sonrieron, pero no siguieron con el tema, gracia a kami, pensó TenTen.

Las kunoichis caminaron con alegría por las calles del festival, sonriendo y riendo de cualquier cosa que veían. Y eso, era tiempo de calidad con las amigas, pensó la morena. Aunque pasado el tiempo, el festival se iba acabando y sus amigas se dispersaban poco a poco. La primera fue Temari, quien se fue con Shikamaru. Ino la molestó hasta que desapareció de vista. La segunda fue Sakura, quién se fue con Naruto y Sai a esperar los fuegos artificiales quien sabe dónde. Solamente quedaban Ino y TenTen.

TenTen adoraba a Ino, a pesar de que fueran tan diferentes, Ino era fuerte y hermosa, era confiada y a pesar de tener muchos defectos, los tomaba y los hacía su fortaleza. Se podía decir que Ino también admiraba a TenTen, por su manera de desenvolverse, por su inteligencia y capacidades en batalla. Se habían hecho amigas muy cercanas desde que habían ido a una misión juntas. Esas dos se complementaban increíblemente, cualquiera podía darse cuenta de ello.

—Oh vaya, tengo que irme. Quedé de ver con mi familia los fuegos artificiales—dijo Ino de la nada. TenTen le miró, había algo en su expresión que no encajaba. Tenía una expresión malvada en el rostro. La morena siguió la mirada de su amiga hasta encontrarse con la figura de su compañero de equipo, Neji Hyuuga.

TenTen se volteó hacia donde estaba Ino con una expresión amenazante, pero la rubia había desaparecido de ese lugar como un rayo. Caminaba rápidamente a varios metros de ella, agitando la mano en alto en modo de despedida.

—Traidora—masculló TenTen antes de enderezar la espalda y esperar a que Neji, al igual que Lee, pasara recto y ni siquiera la volteara a ver.

Pero eso no sucedió. TenTen notó que Neji se paraba frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada.

—Ah… hola Neji—saludó ella, sonriendo. Neji saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y su típico "hmp".

—¿No sabes a donde fue Ino? Chouji la andaba buscando hace rato—comentó con despreocupación.

—Dijo que iba a mirar los fuegos artificiales con su familia—respondió ella automáticamente, aguantando la respiración.

Neji le miró con curiosidad por unos minutos, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que andaba puesto. Las mejillas de TenTen se pusieron violentamente rojas, pero lo supo disimular un poco con su expresión. Sin embargo, sus rodillas estaban temblando debajo del yukata. Lo primero que había notado era el traje que Neji estaba usando, era típico de él usar azul o gris, pero el estilo del traje y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta era demasiado para ella. TenTen había descubierto lo mucho que le gustaba Neji recientemente, por lo que era embarazoso para ella pensar de esa manera.

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó ella, intentando sonar irritada al ver que él seguía la mirada fija en ella. Neji desvió la mirada en un instante. Y TenTen pudo jurar haber visto un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas, pero la sombra no le dejaba ver bien. ¿Neji sonrojado? Eso no podía ser, se dijo.

—N-Nada—respondió él.

No se habían movido del lugar en el que se habían encontrado. Uno frente al otro. Las personas pasaban a su alrededor, completamente ajenos al momento que ambos estaban compartiendo. Pudieron haber pasado horas, pero ellos sintieron que solamente había sido un instante.

—Es solo que ese traje te queda bien—dijo Neji después, en un susurro apenas audible.

TenTen alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él. Ahora no era una superstición, Neji estaba sonrojado y se negaba a mirarla. TenTen sonrió tontamente y en ese momento fue que iniciaron los fuegos artificiales. Ella se colocó junto a él, para mirar los distintos colores en el cielo, formando figuras interesantes. TenTen, se armó de valor y tomó un dedo de la mano de él con su mano, como una niña de cinco años. Ninguno de los dos reaccionó, se quedaron así por unos segundos, hasta que el gesto pasó de tomarse un dedo a tomarse toda la mano.


	11. Birthday Present

**Nota 1:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota 2:** Muchas gracias por los reviews 3 de verdad los aprecio.

 **Nota 3:** Me puse triste a mí misma después de hacer esto *se va a una esquinita a llorar*

 _11\. Happy Birthday_

TenTen nunca había tenido una razón en específico para sentirse nerviosa en el día de su cumpleaños. Ella era una persona un tanto descuidada en ese sentido de la palabra y solía olvidarlo con frecuencia, de no ser porque Rock Lee y Maito Gai se lo recordaban todos los años, probablemente nunca se acordaría de su cumpleaños. Ella jamás le había dado demasiada importancia a un día como aquel, TenTen no solía ver la gracia de ser cada vez más viejo e ir perdiendo la vida. Lee y Gai parecían verlo de una manera sumamente distinta.

Pero sus compañeros de equipo no eran precisamente la razón principal por la que TenTen estaba nerviosa el día de su cumpleaños número diecisiete. La razón era porque Ino le había convencido de hacer una pequeña fiesta. Simplemente reunir a toda su generación de ninjas a su pequeño apartamento. TenTen conocía las intenciones de Ino, después de todo, las cosas en el mundo no iban demasiado bien y la guerra estaba tan cercana que todo el mundo estaba tenso. Una pequeña fiesta no caería nada mal. TenTen pensaba igual que su amiga rubia.

Aquella tarde, después del entrenamiento, TenTen se dedicó a comprar un par de cosas que estaría necesitando, como ramen instantáneo y algunas otras cosas que podrían comer. La asistencia de todos estaba confirmada, menos la de Shikamaru que actualmente se encontraba en la Aldea de la Arena haciendo una misión y acompañando a Temari, supuso.

Cuando ordenó los pocos muebles que tenía, se metió a la ducha, dándose un largo baño para después luchar por ver que se podía poner. Justo cuando se había decidido por unos pantalones con una blusa más o menos bonita, alguien tocó su puerta. La kunoichi se sorprendió un poco. A penas eran las seis y treinta de la tarde, ¿quién sería tan temprano? Se metió los pantalones y la blusa lo más rápido que pudo antes de correr hasta la entrada y abrirla de un solo.

Los ojos de Neji Hyuuha siempre le habían parecido hermosos, sobre todo cuando estaban posados sobre ella. TenTen había estado conteniendo la respiración cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí, parado frente a su puerta con una expresión casi de molestia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella, abriendo un poco más la puerta.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿No que ibas a hacer una fiesta? —su voz era fría y algo distante. Ella alzó una ceja, intentando acomodar su cabello rebelde.

—Pero si aún es muy temprano…—comenzó a decir ella.

Neji no dijo nada. Se dedicó a mirar a TenTen por unos segundos, como si esperara que le dijera que era broma y que ya todos estaban dentro. Pero eso no sucedió.

—Esa maldita mujer—soltó Neji de repente.

—No sé de qué estás hablando

—Ino. —Neji dijo simplemente, cruzándose de brazos. —Ella me dijo que la fiesta era a las seis treinta—añadió.

—Oh—fue lo único que TenTen fue capaz de decir. Ella sabía que Neji siempre había sido sumamente puntual, para todo, a diferencia de la mayoría de sus otros amigos, por lo que no le sorprendió aquella situación. —Pero ya que estás aquí, puedes entrar y esperar, no deben tardar demasiado—dijo ella, sonriendo y haciéndose a un lado para dejarle entrar.

Neji hesitó por un momento, pero al final, accedió , entrando al apartamento de su compañera y mirando todo con curiosidad, como si hubiera esperado globos, una piñata y un payaso.

—Ponte cómodo, yo iré a… terminar de peinarme—señaló su cabello, que estaba mojado y enredado. Desapareció en su habitación, donde necesitó un par de segundos para calmar su palpitante corazón.

TenTen jamás se había sentido incómoda estando a solas con Neji, pero le asustaba que Ino hubiera planeado todo aquello. Los planes de la rubia por juntar a TenTen y Neji habían sido más constantes últimamente. Hace unos días, por ejemplo, obligó a Neji a acompañarle a comprar armas con su mirada asesina. Nunca sucedía nada, por supuesto.

Al final, terminó acomodando su cabello en un solo moño bastante flojo y varios cabellos se salían de su lugar, pero pensaba que quedaba bonito. Cuando volvió a la sala, se encontró con Neji aun estando de pie donde le había dejado.

—Puedes sentarte, si quieres—ofreció ella, algo nerviosa.

Neji no se movió, tampoco dijo nada. Se dedicaba a mirar a TenTen como si se tratara de una desconocida. Ella comenzó a preocuparse por la salud mental de su compañero, cuando de la nada, le tendió un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

Las mejillas de TenTen adquirieron un color rosado oscuro y contuvo de nuevo el aire hasta que su cara completa era de color rojo.

—¿Q-Qué es esto? —se las arregló para preguntar.

—¿No es obvio? Un regalo—dijo él, pero su tono no era duro o frío, era más bien suave. Eso solamente ayudo a que el corazón de la kuniochi quisiera hacerse paso por sus costillas y salir de su pecho.

—N-No tenías que—dijo ella, sonriendo cálidamente y tomó el paquete con cuidado, como si temiera que se desboronara en sus manos.

Él no dijo nada, y se quedó mirando a su compañera, expectante.

—¿Lo puedo abrir? —preguntó ella con cuidado.

—Claro que sí, no seas tonta—le replicó Neji, un poco impaciente y alzando una ceja. La miró fijamente, notando un poco su nerviosismo y no pudo ocultar el suyo propio por demasiado tiempo. ¿Le gustaría aquel detalle?

TenTen despedazó el regalo con entusiasmo, que solamente hizo sonreír al hombre. Cuando vio una cajita pequeña, y al abrirla vio un collar con un emblema de kunai, el rostro de TenTen se coloreó completamente de rojo y sus ojos aguantaban las lágrimas, lo que preocupó al muchacho.

—SI no te gusta, puedo devolverlo y comprar otra cosa—dijo él, alarmado y sin saber qué hacer. Una de las cosas con las que jamás supo cómo lidiar, era ver a alguien llorar, especialmente ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza con las manos en la cara, sin saber porque quería llorar.

—No seas un idiota. Me encanta—dijo ella, sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas de felicidad. Neji no podía recordar haber visto un rostro más hermoso que aquel.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, tenía las manos sobre los hombros de TenTen. Ella le miraba con sorpresa, pero no se apartó mientras él se acercaba con el valor que había logrado reunir mientras ella se arreglaba el cabello.

Neji había sospechado desde el principio de la hora de la fiesta cuando Ino le dijo aquello, pero una parte de él, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso. Neji se sorprendió de lo mucho que había aguantado por besar esos dulces y suaves labios de TenTen. No era la primera vez que se besaban, pero si era la primera vez que lo hacían sin demasiada timidez. Sus labios seguían un compás, una melodía que solamente ellos sabían. Neji bajó las manos de los hombros de la chica hasta su espalda, y sintió como un escalofrío recorría la espalda de su compañera. Ella enredó sus dedos sobre el largo cabello de Neji. El beso continuo hasta que el aire hacía falta en los pulmones de ambos, pero la distancia no se perdió. Neji apoyó su frente en la de ella, sin abrir los ojos, y se dedicó a sentir la respiración agitada de la muchacha sobre su cara. Su aliento era cálido, y él pensó que podría quedarse así por el resto de su vida.

—Feliz cumpleaños, TenTen—susurró él, para después escucharle soltar una risita.


	12. Push Ups, Sweat & Books

**Nota 1:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota 2:** No es muy romántico y tampoco es mi mejor drabble, pero no me resistí ante la idea de little Neji y little TenTen entrenando, sobre todo TenTen haciendo push-ups y Neji sentado en su espalda leyendo un libro haha xD

 _12\. Push ups, sweat, and books._

El entrenamiento duro era importante, TenTen lo sabía. Su sensei y su compañero de equipo nunca hablaban de otra más que el trabajo duro y sobre cómo llegaría a vencer al talento natural con ello. La niña había pasado por varias etapas en ese pensamiento, comenzando por pensar en que era algo genial, una manera positiva e inspiradora. Con el tiempo, al ver como su sensei perdía día a día con su rival de toda la vida y como por más que Rock Lee entrenaba a diario, Hyuuga Neji seguía pateándole el trasero todos los días de entrenamiento, comenzó a pensar que era solamente eso, una linda manera de pensar, pero nada más.

Después de los primeros exámenes chunnin y la vergüenza que sintió al ser vencida por la kunoichi de la aldea de la arena, TenTen pensó que era una mierda, que el trabajo duro pudiera vencer al talento natural. Su depresión duró al menos una semana, hasta que sus compañeros de equipo le sacaron de la misma y le convencieron de no rendirse todavía. Se terminó de convencer después de haber visto como Hyuuga Neji, su compañero de equipo y un hombre al que admiraba completamente, perdía ante Uzumaki Naruto. TenTen no se alegraba de que su compañero hubiera perdido, pero tenía que admitir que el rubio tenía razón en muchas cosas y se alegraba que Neji estuviera dispuesto a cambiar un poco su actitud de altanero.

Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en poco tiempo y TenTen se había propuesto una meta; vencería a Temari de la arena la próxima vez que se enfrentaran, porque deseaba que aquella no hubiera sido la primera. Desde el momento en el que se había puesto esa meta, la chica comenzó a entrenar inmediatamente, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros e incluso a su sensei por su repentino interés excesivo en aumentar su fuerza. Pero aparentemente, Gai-sensei no sabía muy bien por donde comenzar con TenTen, así que le dijo que tendría que entrenar más de lo que hacía diariamente.

Ella no estaba muy segura de como eso ayudaría a su meta pero ella no era nadie para criticar las decisiones de su maestro. Sin embargo, entrenar junto a Lee era demasiado estresante para ella. Su compañero no sabía cómo cerrar la boca y no le dejaba concentrarse en lo más absoluto y TenTen odiaba tener que gritarle que se callara. Así que había buscado la ayuda de Neji, el genio.

Ella se sorprendió que él terminó accediendo a su petición de ayuda. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que no era realmente arrogante, parecía como si lo estuviera esperando, que ella le pidiera ayuda para mejorar. Y así fue. Neji era, sorprendentemente, un buen maestro. Tenía mucha paciencia y no le importaba explicar las cosas más de una vez para ella, especialmente cuando se trataba de evadir ataques o posiciones de defensa, que era en lo que ella más fallaba. Tampoco se metía dentro de su espacio personal y le daba mucha confianza y tranquilidad. TenTen se sentía feliz.

Así que por más que se quisiera quejar de que él estuviera sentado en su espalda con las piernas cruzadas y leyendo un libro mientras ella hacía lagartijas, no podía.

Su presencia le calmaba y era capaz de dar su ciento veinte por ciento en el entrenamiento gracias a él.

Neji, por otro lado, encontraba la espalda de TenTen como un lugar extremadamente cómodo para descansar y leer sus libros.

—Ya no puedo más—dijo TenTen dejándose caer al piso, exhausta y con dolor de brazos y articulaciones. Neji se levantó y le miró con curiosidad, estirando la mano para alcanzar una botella de agua y tendérsela con cuidado.

—G-Gracias—dijo, sentándose en el piso y bebiendo del agua con tranquilidad, recuperando el aliento.

—No es nada—dijo él, sentándose en el suelo y mirarla con detenimiento.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella, alzando una ceja. Aquellas miradas, la mayoría de veces, no significaban nada bueno.

—No, nada. Es solo que has progresado mucho en poco tiempo. Me sorprende un poco—dijo Neji con voz suave y tranquila. TenTen se sorprendió y no fue capaz de decir nada en unos cuantos segundos.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Qué no me creías capaz? —preguntó, en un tono divertido. Y fue el turno de Neji para no responder, no inmediatamente.

—Algo así. Pero nunca dejas de sorprenderme, TenTen—dijo él con una sonrisa genuina. TenTen disfrutaba de esas sonrisas más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir, eran tan puras y eran tan poco comunes en él que las hacía únicas. Se sonrojó violentamente y agradeció que estuviera sudada y cansada para disimularlo. —¿Una vez más? —preguntó después de un rato.

—Una vez más—dijo ella.


	13. Ice Skating

**Nota 1:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

 **Nota 2:** Me encanta este drabble. TenTen y Neji son unos dorks xD

 _13\. Ice Skating_

El equipo de Maito Gai estaba conformado por más que cuatro personas, por más que cuatro almas que solían pasar casi las veinticuatro horas del día juntos. Muchos otros equipos tenían muchos más años que ellos juntos pero jamás llegarían al nivel de equipo Gai. No había equipo más perfecto que aquel ante los ojos de los demás, y quizás eran sus grandes imperfecciones lo que lo hacían perfecto. No siempre compartían opiniones, no siempre estaban de acuerdo, no siempre tenían la sincronía perfecta y no eran capaces de leerse la mente. Pasaban gran parte del tiempo discutiendo y entrenando, estaban acostumbrados al olor, los sonidos y a la compañía entre ellos. Podrían saber quién era quién o donde estaría el otro con tan solo verse entre ellos. Su vínculo era hermoso, profundo e imperfecto.

A pesar de tener más diferencias que similitudes, de las pocas similitudes que se puede destacar es que los tres eran huérfanos. TenTen nunca había conocido a sus padres, Lee los había perdido cuando era muy pequeño, al igual que Neji, al igual que Maito Gai. Los cuatro se habían criado en la soledad, bajo las sombras de otras personas. Su equipo se había convertido en algo más que eso, pero en una familia. Los cuatro dependían de cada uno y a pesar de que lo negaran, serían incapaces de sobrevivir una semana sin alguno de los cuatro.

Con los años, se había hecho una costumbre pasar todos los días festivos juntos, incluso después de que Neji fuera más aceptado dentro de los Hyuuga. Año nuevo no era ninguna excepción. Normalmente, cenarían en un restaurante lujoso, y después irían al campo de entrenamiento usual para mirar las estrellar y los fuegos artificiales. Pero aquel año, Gai-sensei había decidido que debían hacer algo diferente. Lee había estado de acuerdo aún sin saber de qué se trataría el plan de su maestro, mientras que TenTen y Neji intentaron persuadirlo de que no cambiaran los planes, pero cuando algo se le metía a Gai-sensei entre ceja y ceja y difícil sacarle la idea.

Cuando se encontraron los cuatro en una pista de patinaje, TenTen y Neji insistieron en que preferían la cena lujosa en vez de patinar, pero Lee y Gai-sensei no les escucharon. Sorprendentemente, las bestias verdes de Konoha eran tremendamente buenas en la sala de patinaje, robándose aplausos y vistas envidiosas de muchos de los que estaban en el salón. TenTen y Neji se tomaron su tiempo.

—Neji… ¿sabes patinar? —preguntó TenTen mirando a su compañero mientras se agarraba de la pared para no caerse de trasero. Las rodillas le temblaban y en lo único que podía pensar era en que quizás Neji podría enseñarle. En los pensamientos de la muchacha, no había cosa que Neji no supiera hacer.

Pero Neji no respondió, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, hizo que TenTen abriera mucho los ojos y le señalara con un dedo, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de trasero en la pista.

—¡No sabes patinar! —chilló TenTen, sobándose un poco el trasero.

Neji no dijo nada, pero se levantó con facilidad y le miró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? —dijo Neji, poniendo un pie en la pista de patinaje. TenTen le miró desde el suelo con mucha atención, esperando a que el genio Hyuuga hiciera honor a su título de genio.

Pero en vez de eso, en cuanto Neji Hyuuga puso el segundo pie sobre la pista de hielo, sus piernas temblaron y el genio lucho por mantener su equilibrio por unas centésimas de segundo antes de que su cara chocara contra el suelo, con el trasero arriba y una mueca de dolor. TenTen le miró unos instantes antes de echarse a reír histéricamente.

Neji puso ambas manos sobre el hielo, despegando la cara del mismo para mirar como su compañera se agarraba del estómago y las lágrimas salían de las esquinas de sus ojos por reír tanto. Neji sentía como el calor inundaba su cara y sus orejas porque se estaba riendo de él. No la culpaba, pensó que debió haberse visto realmente patético mientras se caía de aquella manera, pero eso no quería decir que no le culpaba.

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? ¡Muestren su juventud! —gritaba Gai-sensei mientras daba unas vueltas profesionales con Lee atrás intentando hacer lo mismo.

Tanto Neji como TenTen les dedicaron una mirada asesina, llena de envidia por ser capaces de mantenerse de pie sobre el hielo. Ambos se voltearon a mirar con curiosidad, como si estuvieran leyendo la mente del otro. Al igual que Gai-sensei y Rock Lee no tenían necesidad de hablar para saber lo que estaban pensando, lo mismo sucedía con Neji y TenTen. Su comunicación iba más allá de las palabras, y su relación iba mucho más allá de la amistad. Todo el mundo lo sabía, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso. No eran amigos, pero tampoco eran pareja, eran algo en el medio, algo hermoso.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo, para intentar aprender a patinar una vez más. Los dos eran demasiado testarudos como para pedirle ayuda a su maestro y compañero que no tenían problemas, heriría demasiado su orgullo.

TenTen agarro de los hombros a Neji y él de los de ella. Ambos luchaban por mantener el equilibrio y poco a poco se fueron moviendo del borde de la pista hacia el centro. Con el tiempo, se comenzaron a soltar entre ellos.

—¡Woa! Creo que lo estoy pillando—exclamó TenTen con una sonrisa amplia. Neji la sujetaba de los hombros y su cara era de concentración en esto puro. Parecía estar incluso más concentrado que cuando jugaba Go con Shikamaru. Las piernas de TenTen se tambalearon y comenzaron a moverse de manera descontrolada. —No, olvídalo, no lo tengo—decía ella, moviendo la cadera para no caer y agarrándose completamente de Neji.

—¡No te agarres de mí, tonta! —exclamó el genio Hyuuga que también comenzó a perder todo el equilibrio y la concentración y se terminó aferrando a TenTen.

—¿Quién se está agarrando en quién, idiota?

—¡Cállate! Tengo todo bajo cont…—empezó a decir Neji, pero su equilibrio terminó y sintió como caía lentamente hacia el piso.

—¡Gyaaaaaaaa! —TenTen y Neji se abrazaron con fuerza al mismo tiempo que soltaban un grito de terror y se golpeaban contra el suelo de manera dolorosa.

Neji cayó de espaldas, con TenTen encima. Escuchó a TenTen quejarse del dolor, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Podía sentir el cálido cuerpo de TenTen sobre el suyo, su suave piel y su cabello castaño en su cara. Olía tan bien… Él aún la estaba abrazando y ella no parecía tener intenciones de moverse en demasiado tiempo. Eran ajenos a las miradas curiosas y divertidas de los demás.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí y ver los fuegos artificiales? —preguntó ella después de un tiempo, poniendo las manos sobre el hielo para poder mirarle a la cara. Neji se sonrojó violentamente, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Se arrastraron hacia la salida de la pista, pudiendo escuchar a Lee y Gai reír y quejarse de que se fueran, pero tampoco intentaron detenerlos. Había sido divertido, tenían que admitirlo, pero el patinaje sobre hielo no era lo suyo después de todo.


End file.
